hyperroguefandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
Combat is the means by which the player defeats enemies. Generally the player attacks enemies by clicking on them when they are on an adjacent cell, but combat is also impacted by the type of enemy, environment, and orbs the player possesses. General Rules Attacking does not move the player. As such, if the player is attack range of multiple enemies, or in a dangerous situation such as being over a chasm, attacking is generally not possible. Stunning In some situations enemies are stunned rather than killed upon attack. Enemies for which this can occur are given the "stunnable" category. Some stunnable monsters cannot be killed normally, like Reptiles and Metal Beasts, while others can be killed after several hits, like Terracotta Warriors and many Palace monsters. Most enemies can also be stunned using the Orb of Stunning. While stunned, an enemy cannot move or attack. Some stunned enemies can be pushed by attacking them while they are stunned, but others are too heavy for this work. Stunning lasts a few turns, after which the monster is back to normal. The stun time varies based on the type of monster. Environmental Hazards There are many environmental hazards, which can potentially kill enemies or the player. Environmental hazards can even kill otherwise invincible monsters. Chasm Most enemies can be killed by knocking them into a chasm. The main ways this is done is by preventing them from moving after stepping on a trapdoor, or by pushing them while stunned. The Land of Eternal Motion creates a chasm on every tile that is walked on, so a monster can be restricted (through other monsters or a Great Wall), run out of moves, and fall. Water Water is most commonly found in the Ocean and other aquatic lands. Water also appears in the Elemental Planes in the Plane of Water. Most monsters and the player cannot survive in water without a boat. Fire Mines Special Tactics For some enemies, attacking in the normal fashion does not work, but they can be attacked using special tactics. Stabbing Stabbing refers to moving around a monster. In other words, the player starts adjacent to a monster, and moves somewhere else adjacent to the monster. This tactic is usually the only way to defeat Hedgehog Warriors. However, with the Orb of Thorns, Hedgehog Warriors can be defeated normally, and regular monsters can be stabbed. Backstabbing Flail Guards and Viziers can be attacked by moving away from them. Flail Guards die instantly while Viziers require multiple such "hits" to destroy. Tripping Tripping is tactic which works only against Pikemen. Moving one space away from them will automatically attack them. Blocking Some monsters will die if they are unable to move on certain turns. Unlike most special tactics, the player does not directly attack the monster, so such monsters are also labeled as invincible. An example is the Sandworm from the Desert. Allies and Mutual Enemies Some monsters will attack other monsters, allowing the player to stay out of dangerous situations. These monsters come in two types: Allies and Mutual Enemies. Allies will not attack the player and do not count for kills. Each type of ally has its own mechanics. Most of them follow the player, but Friendly Ghosts will fly away. Mutual enemies still pursue and attack the player, but will attack other monsters if they have opportunity. An example is the Hyperbugs from the Hive, which will attack anything except another Hyperbug of the same color. The Orb of Discord will turn all enemies into mutual enemies. Orb Attacks Many orbs have powers which attack enemies. Examples include Orb of Flash, Orb of Storms, Orb of the Mind, and the two Orbs of the Sword. Orbs may also indirectly cause monsters to die, like the Orbs of Discord, the Dragon, and Life. Other orbs may make standard combat of multiple monsters easier. Orb of Speed can allow the player to attack twice in the same turn, or attack once and then move away. Orb of Beauty stuns monsters that move next to the player. Orb of Shielding protects the player from monster attacks. The Orbs of Slashing, the Triangle, and Ferocity all allow for attacking multiple monsters in a single click if they are positioned right. Category:Mechanics Category:Contains Red Links